Pregnant
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: It was an odd day when Inuyasha found out he was pregnant...


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Pregnant**

"Naraku, I don't feel like having sex today." Inuyasha informed his boyfriend.

Yet Naraku didn't like the sound of that. "You're having sex with me tonight."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and replied, "I'm going out and I'm not coming back until you stop thinking down below."

With that said Inuyasha grabbed a kimono top, put it on and then left for awhile. He really didn't feel like it today and Naraku being who he is likes to do it as often as possible. As long as he got his other work done too of course. But Naraku didn't believe what Inuyasha said and decided to go to the kitchen. As he walked in there he said, "Or until you miss me enough. I can't help but think about my friend."

--

Inuyasha went to the phone in the motel room he was staying in and gave his friends a call, telling them to come to his motel room, not forgeting to give them the room number. When he waited after he got off the phone he thoughht about Naraku. His deep voice, his wavy raven hair and his crimson eyes. After awhile his friends finally made it there.

"So, what's this meeting about?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, Hiten and me were about to go out." Sango added.

"Well, sorry if that was more important than this." The half demon replied bitterly, crossing his arms, practically pouting.

"We believe that this is important too. Why did you leave Naraku?" Kagome asked then her eyes suddenly brightened. "You wanted to come back to me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I didn't leave Naraku that way. No, I don't want to be back with you."

Miroku sighed. "What is it then?"

The half demon took a deep breath and then answered, "I think I might be pregnant with Naraku's child." He gazed at the wall.

It was quiet for a moment and then all of sudden there was laughing. They were laughing at him!

"That's Impossible." The demon slayer giggled.

"Why would he want a kid with you?! You're not as strong as Sesshomaru." The monk laughed.

Kagome was laughing as well, but keeping her comments to herself. Though thought of Inuyasha being pregnant with the guy's child was really hard for her to believe. Inuyasha glared at them, angry, EXTREMELY angry. "I'm teling the truth! I really think I am!" he yelled at them.

Sango had finally calmed down a bit. "Wait until Hiten hears this one. He'll get a good kick out of this."

Miroku stopped laughing for a moment to say, "Are you trying to be serious, Inuyasha?" He then began laughing again.

"I'm being serious!" he yelled again.

They stopped laughing finally and decided to say their opinions on the matter. Kagome was the first to go. "Yeah right. He would want someone as strong as Sesshomaru to bear the child like Miroku said."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Right."

"You guys are finally done laughing." Inuyasha grumbled. He then spoke again to the group., "Listen, I think I am having his kid because I didn't want to have sex with him. I've been more moody lately and I haven't really felt so well too."

"It's probably because you're sick." Sango said.

Kagome agreed with her as well. "It's the only probable answer."

"Yes, it is because it is impossible for us men." he informed knowledgably.

"I'm not making it up though!"

Sango looked at him and said, "Prove it. It seems your attitude hasn't changed."

--

Sesshomaru was lying in bed with his lover at his house, trying to rest. The dog demon's cell phone rang and that made him growl as he looked for it. When he found it he answered and spoke into it to the person on the other line. "Yes?"

"Sesshomaru, this is Inuyasha." The other said on the other side of the line. Sesshomaru had to surpress a groan when he found out who it was.

"What do you want?" he asked rather impatiently as he sat up on his bed.

"Can you come to my motel room?"

Sesshomaru coughs. "Inuyasha, are you actually asking something from me?"

The dog demon had a feeling that his half brother's eyebrow was probably twitching. He knew his brother well enough to assume that. Then his half brother said, "Yes...can you come?"

He coughs. "I don't feel so good though...but (coughs again) I'll come."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru."

"Bye."

The two hang up.

--

Inuyasha waited for his older half brother. It took him quite awhile to get there, two hours to be exact. Inuyasha let him in without questioning knowing how irritated he'd get. But he was not happy to see his lover with him though. "You brought your lover!" The half demon yelled.

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with that." he replied simply, coughing afterwards.

"We don't like each other!"

"Oh well." Cough.

"What can Sesshomaru prove about you being pregnant?" Kagome asked.

"Demons can tell by the smell of the scent." Sango informed.

"The scent starts to change because of the baby. Isn't that right, Sesshomaru?" Miroku added.

"Yes."

His boyfriend stepped up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. "Especially since Naraku is so horny Inuyasha would always become pregnant."

"So, am I?" He asked then added, "Then you can leave."

Sesshomaru smells his stomach. "He is."

The three friends fell backwards with disbelief on their faces and they all shouted, "You got to be kidding me. That's impossible."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, coughs and says, "You got your answer so now I'm leaving."

Sesshomaru's boyfriend, Menomaru, held him close causing Sesshomaru to put his right hand on his lover's chest. "Ready to go back home? You do need your rest after all."

The dog demon gave another cough and then left the motel room, saying bye to everyone. Everybody brought their attention back to Inuyasha. Kagome was the first to speak. "So, when are you going to tell Naraku?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell him tonight to get it over with." he answered with a sigh.

"But would he break up with you?" Miroku asked.

That's when Inuyasha started to cry. The thought was not something he wanted to think about right now. "You're right. Why would he stay with someone like me? He'll just leave me."

Sango scolded him the monk, glaring at him. "Miroku, look what you did now! You made him cry."

"Way to go, Miroku." Kagome scolded as well, going to comfort her half demon friend.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Oops. I didn't mean to."

"Well, you already did." The demon slayer snapped as she went to comfort her friend as well.

Inuyasha sniffles and says, "You guys can go home..."

"Okay, but be careful on the way back home." Sango said, giving him one last pat on the back.

"I know."

They left Inuyasha there and after awhile he left as well. While Inuyasha was going back to his and Naraku's place he was pulled into an alley, not knowing who did it. Inuyasha was pushed to the wall. He caught himself, putting his hands against the wall to not get against it. He looked up at the person he was up against. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Don't worry about it." The person took out a knife then grabs Inuyasha's wrists with one of his own hands, puts them above his head and points the knife at the half demon's collar bone. "Now, let me see some skin."

He struggled against the stranger. "No, I won't let myself be raped by you!" He kicked the guy in the nuts .

The guy bent foreward a bit, placing his hand free of the knife over his area and yelled, "You bitch!" He then cut Inuyasha's shirt open.

Inuyasha punches the person and then hurriedly ran home before the guy could regain himself. "Never touch me again!"

--

Finally Inuyasha made it home and when he got inside he automatically ran to Naraku. The spider demon blinked as he stared down at his boyfriend. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? You missed me already?"

The half demon embraced Naraku harder for comfort. "I almost got raped."

"Who would rape something that's mine?"

"Rapist."

"Right."

Later on that night after they got settled down in bed Naraku was ready to have sex, but his boyfriend was just wanting to sleep. Naraku turned to face his boyfriend on his side while Inuyasha was sitting up. Naraku wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close whispering to him, "You ready?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, becasue I'm pregnant with your child."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant with your child."

"Really?"

The half demon nods. "Yes. I'm sorry. If you want..." He starts crying. "If you want to break up with me..."

Naraku raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would I?"

"Because you're evil."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Please don't leave me." Inuyasha grabs onto Naraku.

"Fine, I won't."

_That's awkward._ Inuyasha thought, but was happy that he was still Naraku's.

The spider demon stroked his younger boyfriend's hair gently and says, "Get some sleep, alright? You got a long nine months ahead."

Inuyasha layed down and fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms. He finally felt safe telling Naraku about it.

Plus, it really was a long nine months.

End of oneshot. I was bored when I wrote this. Review.


End file.
